Magic Knight Rayearth andOn with it!
by RavenAngel
Summary: COMPLETED...However We have gone back through and discovered it's horrible-ness. Therefore we are editing it to make it so much better. That means that this one will be deleted to make room for a better and funnier version.
1. Part One

Magic Knight Rayearth and.....   
  
On with it!!!  
  
By: Angel and Raven  
  
Angel Narrates the story so what she says is not in quotations. We came up with the story in our own sick, demented minds so..........We are sane we just had too much soda and a lot of time....... we don't own Rayearth Blah, Blah, Blah, Etc., Etc., Etc.,  
  
And to those who deny it the Eagle car is truly crappy!!!!!!!!! But Eagle is still a nice smiley vegetable! To get this you must read Rayearth manga number 5. Good thing Geo saved him.............Or I wouldn't have a boyfriend and there would be no candy war.  
  
Raven: We can only dream. Anyway, have fun reading.  
  
Hey!!!!!!! I'm not done!!!!!!!!! Geo is also a Crappy car it is a compact compact!! It's smaller than my Mothers car.  
  
Raven: Wow that IS small  
  
This is our first fan fic. Email us if you like it or if you find it funny (cause that's what its for) at:  
  
Raven  
  
[1]Pixiedust1026@aol.com  
  
Or  
  
Angel  
  
[2]Hikaru22@earthlink.net  
  
Attack of the purple monkeys!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Run away! Run away! Zagato freed all the animals from the zoo! Not only that, Raven is chasing Lantis with a stick. And there are too many girls named Miki!!!!! Life is not far!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven "I'm in a bubble! Stay away from the bubble! Jalapeno poppers!"  
  
(Eagle's throwing gummy bears at me!) The war begins anew! You best not fall asleep tonight Eagle, I've got bubblegum!!  
  
Raven "The candy wars! The CANDY WARS!.........It all began when they first met. That's what you get for falling in love; gum sticking your pillow to your head! Wrappers down your shirt!.........It's a good thing Lantis only steals my soda......That's a BIG hint, Lantis! Gimme!"  
  
Eagle reappears, with a scowl on his face and a pillow stuck to the side of his head. "Angel!!!"  
  
Randi-the neighbor girl- "time to plot my diabolical revenge!......REVENGE!!!!" Scampers off.  
  
Okay.... Perhaps the bubblegum on his pillow was a bit much..... Oh, Lantis! Kind, dear, sweet, loving brother! Would you mind terribly saving your little sister?...Again? Yes, I annoyed my boyfriend once more. Eagle looks bent on homicide this time.  
  
Raven "The poppers!"  
  
Alcyone "Randi, got revenge on the brain?"  
  
Randi "YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!"  
  
Alcyone "Then we have much to discuss." Both walk off, snickering evilly.  
  
Zazu (Not the bird! If you're young enough to think that, save your soul now!........ If you decided to go on, hey, we warned you) rolls eyes in utter annoyance, reads off the card someone hands him.(Whomever it was, looked kinda like Clef.....Wait, it is Clef!)  
  
Clef, "On with it already!"  
  
Zazu, "And now for our commercial break........ Thank God....."  
  
COMMERCIAL THE FIRST:.... You like cotton balls...In fact, you love cotton balls......Your life is MEANINGLESS without cotton balls..........You must build a monument symbolizing the greatness of cotton balls!.. You must spend, spend!, Spend!! Spend on cotton balls!!  
  
Eagle gets shoved onto stage. He looks around angrily, "I don't like Victoria's Secret! I don't purchase their products! There isn't one such store in all of Autozam!" #Planet where Eagle Vision came from. His daddy is El Presedente...Err, the president dude..Yay!..... Hey, waitaminute! I know lots about cars and the Eagle Vision model is crappy and doesn't run well! My daddy said so. My dad is the greatest man in the universe! Muahahahahah! My daddy will rule you all! I realize I'm sounding insane because Raven is bursting with laughterness!!!# " I don't care if my girlfriend wears `exciting underwear'! You perverts! What were you smoking!? I don't care what she wears if she likes it!" Angel shoots Eagle a favorable smile.  
  
"Good one!" Lantis said to Eagle, "That oughtta score you some points" Eagle nods in agreement and realizes Angel heard the whole damn thing.... Crap!!!  
  
Hikaru and Ferio are shoved on stage as Angel leads Eagle offstage, pulling hard on his ear. Angel is saying every colorful word in the book for him.  
  
Hikaru stares at her cue card, her face growing redder and redder until it matched her hair. "...........Must I read this?"  
  
"That's what the director said...........or you could go without pay." Replies Ascot.  
  
"...........And what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm the camera man. Now how do you turn it on?"  
  
"Okay.............." Hikaru gives the camera a big, fake grin. "When I get constipated-"  
  
Ferio "-Waitaminute!!!!!! Mine's about the menstrual cycle!! If you all didn't notice, I'm a MAN!!!!"  
  
The only sound audible is crickets chirping. And sounds of Eagle in pain.  
  
"SODA...........you are?" Raven exclaims.  
  
Just then Caldina, Umi, Geo, Tarta, And-  
  
Raven "AND LAFARGA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Did you hear that? Raven is cheating on Lantis!!! Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikaru "...........But Lantis was my boyfriend!!!"  
  
All the more reason for Jerry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To be continued  
  
If we get any replies or financial support from readers like you.  
  
Thank you  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Pixiedust1026@aol.com  
2. mailto:Hikaru22@earthlink.net 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer:  
  
Raven: Well……Angel got tired of narrating so she now does not narrate the story any more.  
  
Angel: Nope  
  
Ascot: ::Reading script story thing:: I am not obsessed with Cameras!!!!! ::moving men walk by with a camera:: Camera, Camera, right there. It shall be mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Scampers off::  
  
Raven: Any way on with the story!  
  
  
  
Part 2:  
  
Jerry "Welcome to the Jerry Springer show! Our audience today consists of Clowns from the state penitentiary arrested for homicide. Let's give them a round of applause!!!"  
  
Raven "Why aren't you giving me soda?! I was promised soda and jalapeno poppers!"  
  
Angel "And why are you here? Why-don't-you-just-leave?  
  
Raven "Fine. But I'm taking Zazu with me. Let's go get drunk!" Small 'yay' audible in the back round.  
  
Angel "Zazu's not going! You'll rot away his talented mechanic brain!"  
  
Geo "I just can't stand alcohol……"  
  
All "Go away Geo!"  
  
Geo "Well if I'm not wanted.." Geo stalks off like a dog back from a bath.  
  
Meanwhile, there is a tug of war between Angel and raven over whether Zazu gets drunk or not. We don't know who's winning, but Zazu's shoulders are gonna' be dislocated if this keeps up. After all, he's the rope! Hey, but they're both cute girls. For him, it's all good.  
  
Randi "Right……Back to plotting revenge. Now, who do I hate today?"  
  
Primera "Raven! Definitely Raven!"  
  
Angel "Who cares?! He's staying sober, dammit!"  
  
Raven "I don't think so! Alcohol makes thing better!……… well, not according to the FDA and the ABC…."  
  
Camera blinks on and spins around to show Ascot, "Yes, I turned it on! Anyhow, the commercial break ended somewhere between Victoria's Secret and right now. I don't know when, but do you really care? Back to the catfight already in progress! Oh, one minor thing, the purple monkeys have taken over the eastern United States using their banana ray guns! Horrors!"  
  
Primera pulls on Raven's hair, "Lantis is mine!"  
  
Raven suddenly lets go of Zazu sending Angel and him to the floor.  
  
Angel "Get off me Zazu I'm not a couch!"  
  
Zazu –sarcastically- "Really… I could have never guessed." He rolls his eyes at Angel stupidity.  
  
Angel who is now kicking and thrashing "Getteth offeth"  
  
Zazu "Why?"  
  
Jerry "Look, This is already pertaining to partial nudity because of Caldina….Not to mention….. 'the chair'"  
  
Dundundun…………..dun! Everyone stares at the chair with the cigarette burns in the appaulstry.  
  
Jerry "Oh thank you camera boy with the puffy hat! Now it's rated PG-13! All you prepubesant spawn must leave! Shoo! Off with you!…. Hey you too!  
  
Clef "On with it! While I'm young!"  
  
Everybody- sweatdrops-  
  
Jerry "And now for the fin-" He is interrupted by a girl's hysterical laughter "Oh dear  
  
God!" turns to see it is Angel who is laughing because Zazu is tickling her. "Stop that! Now you've gone and done it! This show is of far too graphic for people under seventeen!…" Cast stares at him blankly. "That means you're all a bunch of perverts!"  
  
Eagle "That's it! You're making my chief mechanic and my girlfriend look like two short sluts, damn you!" Snatches wig off of Jerry's head. "Have at you!"  
  
Jerry "And now for my final thought-"  
  
Raven "You're not getting out of it that easy! We all wanna' see Eagle yell at you some more!"  
  
Audience starts cheering 'Eagle' instead of 'Jerry'.  
  
Now as Eagle yells profanities at Jerry and makes the parental guidance number go up and up, we take a look at what every one else is doing…..  
  
Hikaru, LaFarga, Clef, Umi, Fuu, and Sierra play tag. For some reason, LaFarga and Clef are both it…..  
  
Ascot "-But that's not possible! Only one can be it! Curses!"  
  
Ferio plays Zelda:Ocarina of Time and tries to firgure out how you talk to Navi, muttering some thing that sounds suspiciously like 'curses'  
  
Raven 'accidentally' squishes primera….oh well. Ahe and lantis go out for dinner at KFC. The popcorn chicken!  
  
……and Caldina is gaining more and more money; her one true love.  
  
~~~~Up in ths sky~~~~  
  
Emuraude "That looks like fun. I wanna be it, too!"  
  
Zagato "Only one be it."  
  
Emuraude "Curses!"  
  
~~~~ Back to the Set! While I'm young! ~~~~  
  
Eagle proclaims nap time for all. So the cast of Rayearth go back to the house……mansion provided generously by the writers. The kind witty, beautiful, writers…Yay! And there is much rejoicing…… Until Raven spills soda on Eagle and Zazu becomes…the tickling fiend! Run away! Run away! ………Why aren't you running away?  
  
  
  
So that is Part two. If we get 10 reviews we will update…… and Raven is not an alcoholic and does not drink it was just for story purposes……… Bye! 


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer:  
  
Yep another part.......help the good people of Earth please!!!!!!! And if the Monkeys try to tax you, pay them, pay them!!!!!  
  
Angel "Well we were bored and it was late...."  
  
Raven "And don't let the whole Magic Knight Rayearth and... On with it!!!! By Raven fool you. Angel wrote a majority of it I just helped lay out ideas."  
  
Angel "If any of you give us suggestions we might add them somewhere but about now we have the whole first six parts laid out so look for them after about Seven."  
  
Clef "On with it!"  
  
Raven "Fine....if you are dumb enough to think we own anyone but Angel and Raven….um…go to school. Thanx to all you who reviewed!!!"  
  
  
  
Part 3- ...Frightened yet?  
  
Raven "What do you mean 'No poppers.'?! I'm suing!"  
  
"But we're supposed to be napping!" Eagle whines.  
  
Angel (bouncing up and down on the seat in a childish manner.) "We're flying! We're flying!....We're not flying yet?....I wanna go vroom!" says at same time as Clef "On with it!"  
  
Raven "...... Where the froop is Umi?"  
  
"This plane is gonna' take off! On with it while I'm still young!" Clef shouts angrily, folding arms.  
  
Everyone on the plane stares at clef. "What?!"  
  
Just then a strange kid who's almost as short as Angel sits by her. The bouncing abruptly stops. "Hey, that's Umi seat!"  
  
Everyone stares at the new guy instead of Clef. "What?!"  
  
"...Oh... Umi gave me a message for you." unfolds small paper " To all of you uncultured slovenly pigs, there's no way in hell that I'd ride coach with you! So, I sent a replacement...He's Utena (sp check wnat to change it to Tuna) or something." Miki looks up from paper nervously, "...Maybe I should have edited this."  
  
Ascot turns on the camera he stole (or rather, Jerry wouldn't take it because Ascot licked it- claim you camera!). Wicked grin plasters itself on his face, "And now for our update....The purple monkeys have invaded Europe…Also, look out for coconut missiles and papaya smart bombs…..Now for our ten useless facts of the day…curses…One, Hikaru and Nova are the same person…waitaminute, that might be useful!…I'll give it the benefit of the doubt. Two, Eagle smiles too much. Why would you smile if you're named after a crappy car? Three, Ferio sucks at the Zelda game. Four, Miki has blue hair! Wait, that's not Rayearth. Five, Fuu's Rune-God is Windam. Six, Lantis and Eagle like naps… Why? Seven, Geo is also a crappy car. It's a compact compact. Eight, Zazu likes alcohol…Underage drinker! Nine, Trix is for kids!… Wait, what does that have to do with Rayearth?! Ten, Umi ditched us! Eleven, I lied! There are eleven! Twelve, I'm bored now…Goodbye!" Ascot turns off camcorder.  
  
And now the scene already in progress…  
  
"Where's Zazu?"  
  
"… I don't know."  
  
Zazu returns to his seat holding a bottle of hard liquor. "Look at the pretty colors."  
  
Raven "I win! He's drunk!"  
  
"Dammit!" Angel groans.  
  
Lantis "Hear that, Hikaru? You owe me fifty bucks! Pay up!"  
  
Hikaru groans, "Dammit!"  
  
~~~~ FIVE TERRIBLE HOURS LATER…~~~~  
  
…click… click… click click… click click click… click click click click click click!  
  
Angel and Eagle wake up with a start, jerking away from each other when they realize they looked like a peaceful couple.  
  
Angel "Eeew! You touched me!"  
  
Zazu, "Oooh, the colors."  
  
Raven " No, get back together! I wanna take a picture! A picture!!"  
  
Eagle "Dear God no!"  
  
Angel "Crappy car boy!"  
  
Nova, "Angel, if you and Eagle love each other, does that mean you try to kill each other???"  
  
Angel and Eagle red faced with sweatdrops "What???"  
  
Ascot "If you love somebody, you try to be nice to them! Curses…Good God, what's wrong with you?! A burnt chair, the Jerry Springer show! Candy wars, poppers, and soda, darn it!…And where are we going now???"  
  
Miki, while being strangled by Angel as Eagle torches the infernal stopwatch, "*Gasp* Cali *gasp* forina."  
  
Hikaru and Fuu cheer, "Disneyland!!!"  
  
Zazu, "The colors!"  
  
Raven "Lantis!! That's my Pepsi!!!"  
  
"…No it isn't!" Lantis, hiding the soda bottle behind him.  
  
"Then what's that?!" Raven demands, pointing.  
  
Lantis, "Nothing!"  
  
… click… click click click click click click…  
  
"Miki!! Where'd you get another blasted stopwatch?!"  
  
Miki points to a man in seat 12D, "That guy's a Stopwatch salesman."  
  
"Drat!"  
  
"Curses!"  
  
"…On with it!"  
  
  
  
Okay well Fames are welcome and Dilandau will like them. And, no, nobody like likes Dilly here we just hang out with him. Maybe we will update this story if we get 15 reviews maybe less depends on if we feel like it. TTFN!! 


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer:  
  
Raven "I own a.....um....sock! Yea, a sock!"  
  
Angel "We don't own Rayearth, Disneyland, or anything beside us. Angel and Raven."  
  
Raven "Here's part four. Have fun!"  
  
  
  
Part Four  
  
"Ooh, the colors!" Zazu gazes about in wonder.  
  
Angel spots Pooh Bear and hides behind Eagle. "That bear is looking at me funny, Eagle."  
  
Hikaru and Fuu are finally reunited with Umi and there is much rejoicing.  
  
As Eagle 'sets pooh straight' about his woman, an argument begins...  
  
"Splash mountain!"  
  
"Space mountain!"  
  
"Splash!"  
  
"Space!"  
  
"Spinning teacup ride!"  
  
"Shut up, Zazu!"  
  
"...okay..."  
  
"It's gotta' be 'Its a small world'!! I, as the only Master Mage, say it is so!"  
  
"Let's just pick a ride to go on first." Hikaru says.  
  
"It is certain that we can go on all the rides that we wish to go on if we get started now." Fuu suggests, "And I believe we should go on the Indiana Jones ride."  
  
Ferio, "Where's the boos key?!" Obviously, he is still playing Ocarina of Time.  
  
Everyone stares at Ferio. "What???"  
  
Umi, "Let's just go on a ride, already. This is soooo boring standing here like this!"  
  
Angel, "I think he's intimidated enough, Eagle. Have you ever had a Churro?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Well, then let's get some! We can get sugar drunk some more!" Angel chimes, grabbing Eagle's hand and leading him off to a snack stand.  
  
Eagle grins at the idea of sugar and the possibility of more sugar to come "Now I remember why we tolerate each other."  
  
"Yup...So alike in that way. How many people like sweets as much as you?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
"Yea rather not meet the competition..."  
  
30 MINUTES LATER....  
  
..The pirates of the Caribbean ride..  
  
Whoosh! Down the waterfall. Angel, Ascot and Hikaru get splashed as they sit in the front.  
  
In moments, the voices of the pirates are heard.  
  
"Lantis, I'm scared of the pirates!" Raven clings to Lantis' arm, shrinking in fear.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!" Lantis shouts at pirates that aren't really there.  
  
Nova Sees the glittery 'treasure' that the pirates 'hid' and glides over to inspect. Umi and Fuu talk quietly in the back row of seats on the boat. Ferio tries, in vain, to play the Zelda game in the dark as Ascot complains about the flaws in the game. Zazu continues to proclaim, 'look at the pretty colors!'. Eagle still has a bag of churros to snack on and occasionally offers Angel one. Lafarga, Caldina, and Clef are bored entirely. Tatra claps her hand in delight and Tarta rolls her eyes.  
  
Finally reaching the exit of the ride Angel and Hikaru decided to have another go at it. Eagle and a junk laden Nova agree to go on the boat again as well.  
  
The others decided to go to the haunted house.....  
  
MORE ELAPSED TIME.....CURSES  
  
They have made their way to the spinning teacup ride. Horrors!!!! Between Angel and Eagle, they've downed 34 churros and are now so hyper they vibrate when they stand still.  
  
Raven managed to get her mitts on more soda and now taunts Lantis with it.  
  
There are three people per colorful giant cups. In the big yellow cup with the daffodilly things there's Lantis, Raven, and Zazu. The green cup with the butterflies contains Fuu, Geo, and Quatrè- hey where'd Quatrè come from??  
  
Raven "I don't know…"  
  
Any who, there's a purple flowery cup, too. And guess who's in the cup… guess! … you're not guessing!…guess darn it!…  
  
Clef , "On with it!"  
  
…Fine! The blue- haired people are in the cup; Umi, Miki, and Caldina….waitaminute! Miki's hair is more of a cerulean color….And now for the pink cup…Save us! A pink cup! Riding within are Ascot, Hikaru, and Nova.  
  
*Note to Reader- While on the Caribbean ride while Nova was looking at the treasure, the pirates convinced her to go on a murderous killing spree—or at least to kill Hikaru.*  
  
There's a blue cup, too. Now, Clef is stuck with Randi and Alcyone. Don't ask where they came from. Poor Clef!  
  
Ooh, look at the black cup!™ We know it is supposed to be pastel colors, but we're creative! Ferio, Angel, and Eagle are in the black cup. There are jagged metal spikes sticking out of the cup. Ooh, scary!  
  
…And everyone else was piled into a another pink cup. Now, the ride starts. Yay!  
  
…We told you earlier that Nova was reconvinced to kill Hikaru. She is trying to do so and Ascot is blocking her way. Now, we don't know why he's trying to defend Hikaru when he really likes Umi.  
  
Umi, "What did you guys say?"  
  
…Anyhow, let's see how it turns out…  
  
"Angel!…Eagle!…Save me!" Ascot calls, waving his arms about, trying to get their attention as Nova begins her playtime.  
  
Eagle and Angle, still drunk on sugar, laugh at Ascot, "Look at the funny guy in the hat! He's so funny!" And then they laugh some more, sounding insane.  
  
Ferio is STILL playing Zelda, "She has puffy pants! And her eyes are yellow! Just like me! Puffy pants! Amazing!" He's starting to sound crazed. "It's amazing that this game knows everything about me! And, she's green, too!" look of awe on his face, "Green…"  
  
Raven holds up a six pack, "Oh, Angel! Now Zazu can get drunk and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
Angel points at Raven and turns to Eagle, "Look at the big fish, Eagle! It's so funny!" The two laugh.  
  
Raven shouts, "Angel, your hyper, not drunk! I know you know I'm not a fish!"  
  
"I know you know I know you're not a fish!"  
  
"I know you know I know you know you know I'm not a fish!"  
  
Eagle, "Don't argue with the fish, Pookie."  
  
Raven, "Hahaha! He called you a funny name!"  
  
Lantis leans over Ravens shoulder, "Does that mean I shouldn't call you 'muffin'?" Raven claps her hands over Lantis' mouth, telling him to shut up.  
  
The two hyper teens point and laugh some more, "Haha, Muffin!"  
  
Clef, "What kind of muffins? I want some muffins!"  
  
Ferio, "There are no muffins! Only puffy pants!"  
  
"Oh well…Where can I purchase these 'puffy pants'???"  
  
"Why is everyone making such a big deal over MY nickname?!" Raven demands.  
  
"I learned another song!!" Triumphant Ferio.  
  
Everyone, "Shut up, Ferio!"  
  
And then, they were kicked out of Disneyland by….Link, who was sick of Ferio's ramblings.  
  
  
  
Well I don't know when we will up date… just soon and next time we will play some Blind Date. Yay!!!!!!!!!!! Now who are the victims going to be… 


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: No we do not own them as many people may think…

PART FIVE

*Lantis walks onto the set in a business suit and reads off que cards someone of set hands him* "Hi, I'm Rodger Lodge and-" Lantis Glances about looking furious, "I AM NOT Rodger Lodge!" The same hand delivers a new card. Lantis reads off this one, "Hi, I'm Jack the Ripper- Aargh!" Reads off next card, "Hi, I'm Buffy the Vampire Sla- Okay, that's it! Where are you Eagle Vision?! I'll wring your little pansy neck!!" *New hand gives Lantis a card* "That's better." *Looks back up to audience* "Hi, I'm Trowa Barton. …wait…Angel! Eagle!! Blast you!!" Lantis storms off set and looks for Angel and Eagle, only to find himself on stage again. And, finding one last card in hand and *sigh* reads it, "Hi, I'm Eagle Vision…?! Goddammit!" Lantis calms himself with some difficulty, "I am Lantis and welcome to Blind Date."

The two screens at either side of him show images of today's victims-er, guests-…no, no, victims would be an accurate description. One screen has a picture of Zazu and the other shows an image of a crazed Nova.

"these are our first two daters." Lantis motions to Nova's picture, "Nova is an energetic young pyro who has a zest for violence and destruction. She's looking to have a good time this evening, so lets see what she would consider a pleasant date."

Video Nova, "Ummmmm … perfect date?…Iwannadate-Hikaru!!" *looks around confused for a moment* "Ehhh…A guy that likes to play!" *pulls out sword* "Yeah!"

Lantis blinks a few times. "Okay… and now for Zazu."

Video Zazu, "Oh, I want a girl with short hair and she'd be cute and 

a little shorter then me and-"

"-That's just impossible! You'd have to date a five-year-old!" Lantis laughed… kind of.

Video Zazu pouts, "That was so MEAN!"

Lantis, "Yeah. Sorry. Anyways, time for our commercial break. When we return *reads off card* We'll discuss the strange phenomenon that makes me question the good in the universe… Lantis and Eagle fics!…Eeew!" *makes sour face* Shouts in unison with Eagle, "Angel!"

Peach (blonde-haired, red-eyed girl. Angels equivalent to nova) pops up and waves, "Hey, Hat boy!!!"

Zazu (who came on stage for some reason) immediately grabs hold of his hat, "Leave it alone! You have your own!"

Randi pops up, "Revenge!!" (attempts to stab Zazu)

"My hat boy!!" Peach races to the stage and throws Randi across the room. Randi 'eeps' and passes out in the rubble. Peach claps her hands in delight and grins, "Yay!! I win!" *takes off black cap to smooth her short hair (short like a boy's, except bangs) and puts it back on* "Never forsake my hat boy!" Peach scampers off to rejoin the audience.

"May I PLEASE continue?" Lantis bellows. 

"Ummm…OKAY!" Peach replies.

"I don't need you to tell me that." Lantis growls "When we return we will *reads off card* join the hunt for Osama Bin Laden!….waitaminute…Eagle!"

On call, Eagle walks in, smiling sweetly. Lantis moves to strangle him and Eagle drops to the floor, de-panting Lantis as he goes. The gold eyed boy gets up and runs off stage, laughing as he goes, leaving Lantis in boxers with fluffy pink rabbits on them. Lantis re-pants himself as the audience and cast of Rayearth burst into hysterics.

"Shut up! It's time for commercial! Do you hear my?" Lantis screams, before sobbing like a little girl.

Raven runs on stage and sings, "He needs you eyes he needs you hears he needs you in your seat! Oi!" and continue till she is off stage again.

The audience, now intimidated by Ravens musical insanity, silences. Lantis sulks offstage as Angel comes out wearing underwear and having white, feathery wings. Angel looks around some, reads her que cards, and tosses them.

"Screw Victoria's Secret! Let's all go to your local Blockbuster! Wahoo!" *does a dance* "You know, you can get three rentals of new releases for… a good price! … what? How am I supposed to know?…Eagle? How much with a Blockbuster card?"

Eagle: Stares…

"Eagle?! What's the price with a Blockbuster card?"

Eagle stares some more.

Angel turns to the audience, "Do YOU care?"

Audience stares also.

Angel looks down at herself, "Omigod! I'm wearing pink!" and, upon closer inspection, "Hey! I've got boobs! Big ones!…well, they're not as small as I thought…" looks at tag on bra, "WOW! A size C! That is big! And I'm really only Hikaru's size!…But _I _have some!" Dances again. "…wait… you perverts! That's what you were staring at! " Angel runs off to hide in Eagle's cloak, where nobody can see nor find her.

Ferio walks out with an orange for a head. Umi with a raspberry head, Geo has a Cherry head, and Lafarga has an apple head. Each eats come Gushers fruit chews…Their heads return to normal…they shrug and get off the stage.

Umi runs back out, "DRINK MILK AND YOU CAN GROW BIG AND STRONG!"

Raven comes out in a cocktail gown, "If you like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain"…Runs off once more, shouting, "Power to the cheetos!!"

Once more, Lantis comes out, "And now, let's see how Nova and Zazus date turns out…" 

Tape rolls…

Zazu opens the door before Nova knocks on it. She ends up knocking on his head

"Sorry." Nova says, "I'm Nova." *hands Zazu a bottle of…ahem…poisoned beer*

"Wow! Thanks!" Zazu gleefully accepts the gift and gives Nova a bouquet of flowers, "I'm Zazu and these are for you."

"Thanks." Nova hugs Zazu.

The first stop for our couple is the Shidou school of kendo. Their instructor is…Hikaru!

Obvious Guy! _I _could have told you that…

Hikaru explains the swordsman thing as Zazu makes quips and attempts to regain Nova's attention. The pink haired girl was only listening to Hikaru.

"Now, let's see how you do." Hikaru gave them their practice swords and Backed off, "Begin!" 

Nova screams a battle cry and lashes out at Zazu, who scurries about to parry her attacks and avoid getting a concussion.

"You're very good at this." Zazu managed between jumps and guarding his bones, brains, etc.

Nova laughed maniacally, "This is fun!"

Sword master Joe: No, it's dangerous! Now go meditate on what you've- (gets knocked out by Nova) 

Zazu, though successful in delaying the inevitable, passes out from over exertion. 

"Awww…That's no good." Nova whines, "My poor, poor Zazu."…

Out of nowhere, Peach pounces Nova like a jungle cat, "Don't hurt my hat boy!!"

Peach proceeds to do battle with Nova while Hikaru tends to a bruised  and battered Zazu.

A little blonde boy with blue eyes runs in "Peach!" (little boy is Faust from 'Saber Marionette J' Before they screwed up his mind) Boy steals hat. 

"Chibi Faust! Return my hat this instant!" Peach chases Chibi Faust off set.

Sarcastic Guy: Wait, at least we aren't losing ratings…

At a restaurant; Nova slips some powder into Zazu's drink as he gets over a dizzy spell from Nova's attacks. Zazu swigs the whole thing down. Process of drink poisoning continues for an hour….Yet Zazu isn't dead…hmm…

"Gee…I fell funny…." Zazu face plants into his bowl of soup.

Nova sighs in relief, "And that's the end of that chapter." About to get up when Zazu sits back up, noodles on his Face and in his hair and pieces of chicken in his hair as well. Nova bursts into hysterics as Zazu gives her a silly grin. She claps her hands as Zazu tugs his ears outward and puffs his cheeks, making a cute monkey face.

…Car ride home…They talk about guns and Zazu gives Nova a teddy bear. Nova is once more delighted and hugs Zazu. Zazu walks Nova to her door. They say goodbye.

End video….

Lantis blinks in disbelief, "Zazu lives!… Now, lets see how they thought their date went."

Video Nova, "I actually like men now!… But, he was too sweet….I'd rather date Peach."

Peach *who was playing tag with Chibi Faust* Ka-blink "Oh…oh my…"

Video Zazu, "Well, I'd date her again, but doctor says I can't suffer another blow to my skull."

Lantis, "Oh well…and now for our next couple….Primera and Chang Ang…dear lord…"

Chibi Faust, "You can't take Peach away from me!"

Nova (with a murderous glint in her eye) "Oh really?"

Peach grabs Chibi Faust and hides in Eagles cloak as well.

Eagle shrugs, "As long as they understand the have to pay rent."

Lantis begins to weep again." Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me!?" Lantis hides in Eagles cloak as well.

"All right! That's beyond wrong!" Eagle shakes out the contents of his over crowded cloak; frightened Peach, arrogant Chibi Faust, woeful Lantis, a puppy, a pool noodle, sponge bob, a UPS man, a telephone, a monopoly board, play stations one and two, a tiger, a bucket of KFC, and a trampoline.

"…But…I thought that Angel was *in* there????" Raven, very confused.

"Yea she IS." Eagle replied. "She still hates the world."

"Why do all of you ignore me?!" Lantis cries some more, "I hate you!" He runs off, weeping still more.

"Well, to summarize and save you from the inappropriateness of and old man flirting with a fairy, we'll end our show for today." Raven said, then sang, "I wish I were a multimillionaire."

Audience runs away, screaming, "Oh! The humanity!"

Network executive pops in, "Hey, you gotta fill up five more minutes before we can end the show."

Audience whines and returns to their seats. Jade comes in, "Welcome to our ultra fantastic super short dating game!" audience feigns excitement. "Let's see today eligible batchelorettes! What's behind curtain number one?" *pulls at Eagles cloak* "It's Angel Ookami!" *Angel clad in black leather pants, boots, Peach-like cap, and black tank top with finger gloves, says 'whatever.'* "This live wire likes pina coladas, getting caught in the rain, AND decapitating EAGLES!" *Eagle get pale and gulps* "Now, behind curtain two is…Raven!" *Raven wears a pair of flares and a t-shirt* "Nonchalant is the way to go, in her case. She has style, grace, finesse, and an easily memorized phone number! Get her while she easy!" *Lantis cries harder, as if that is conceivably possible* "Batchelorette number three s…Peach!" *Peach is in the typical marionette attire.* "Packed with love and energy, this cyborg is a total powerhouse! Her maiden circuit allows her to fell emotion, and she _so_ cute! She loves sugar, hats, and sometimes Otaru." *Chibi Faust cries. Otaru blushes* "…And, last, but certainly not least, is…Bum bum! ME! I m a bright, intellectual girl. Not only that I can summon dead cheerleaders!" Jade demonstrates, much to the audience's chagrin.

Eagle runs onstage and retrieves his stolen property, knocking dead cheerleaders into the now terrified audience as he does so. He puts his hands over Angel's ears. "I don't appreciate your little f***ing performance! And don't dress her up like a prostitute! You are a sick, sick woman!" He removes his hands from Angel's ears and picks her up.

"What're you doing?!" Angel demands.

"Taking you shopping." Eagle added quietly. "So you don't look like a fourteen year old hooker!!"

"Yay! New stuff!" Angel jumps down, grabs Eagle's arm, and races off with Peach like speed. "Yippee!"

Lantis, now finished crying, staggers onto the set. Peach rushes by with Chibi Faust, closely followed by a sadistic Nova. Zazu is rocking back and forth reciting verses from the bible. Randi is chasing Ferio, Fuu, Umi, Hikaru, and the Rabid Monkeys with a giant spoon. Lafarga joined a cult and convinced Caldina to join also. The characters from Chizeta and Fahren have gotten sick of this crap and have gone home. Jade is now in love with Zazu and wrote a song for him….And Raven is singing 'I'm a little teapot' like rap.

Ascot is busy with his new digital camera, so Jade will give you the ten things you didn't want to know about Rayearth…

Jade grins, "One, Eagle LIKES Lantis-"

Angel leaps out with her squeaky mallet and whacks Jade, "SHUT UP!!"

Jade pops out of a pile of rubble. " Fine.. strike that… one, Angel's mean…Two, Lantis is on steroids…Three, Zazu takes Ritalin, that's what's stunted his growth…Four, Umi is not a virgin, nor has she been since her eleventh birthday." *evades grenades launched at her by Umi fans.* "Eagle thinks the flowers have a conspiracy against him. That's number five…Six, Geo used to be a woman. He's a reversed Marilyn Manson…" *avoids onslaught of Eagle and/or Geo fans* "Seven, Caldina used growth enhancement to pump up her bust…Eight, Zazu doesn't really like women! Hehehaha!…Nine, Hikaru watches the porn channel with her older brothers. They consider it bonding time…AND TEN!!!! Ferio sucks at the Zelda game!!!…Oh, wait, you know THAT." Then, realizing the dangers of current surroundings, Jade quickly beats a retreat.

Lantis sighs, "Till next time…If we live that long."


	6. Part Six

PART SIX  
  
...IT LIVES!!!!!!!...Eh, who cares? I'm too tired to be maniacal today...Our show today involves graphic use of genies, Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and poor, poor Link...  
Ferio was walking down the street, playing another Zelda Game boy game. It was Oracle of Seasons. Now, I prefer Oracle of Ages, cuz its just more fun and I got Moosh the bear and-  
Chibi Clef pops up, "On with it!!"  
...Anyway, Ferio found a bottle with swirling gold smoke in it. Well, rather, he tripped over it 'cuz he was so absorbed in his game. And it WAS a bottle until his body smashed it.  
And guess what the smoke was! ...Oh, come on! Guess! ...Please? ...Fine! Jerks!  
It was a big, gigantic, impressively awesome thing beyond all imagining! ...Yep, a floating Pikachu doll genie!  
Ascot chibi appears briefly. "Horrors!!"  
...Ahem...It was a PikaGenie. The great, awe-inspiring beast roared in a deep, throaty voice, "Pika!!" It cleared its throat, "I am the almighty PikaGenie. I will grant you and two of your loved ones one wish each."  
Ferio blinked. "Can't I just use all three?"  
It blinked back. "No."  
"But, you're a doll. Granted, a big doll. Okay, a huge doll. But, what kind of powerful genie takes the form of a corporate product whose popularity has gone down?"  
The genie turned into a red, fiery, satanic beast. "Do you want a wish or not?!" It bellowed. Ferio cringed.  
"Okay." ...Ferio thought long and hard. "I want me and my friends to be in my Zelda game!"  
The PikaGenie, now red fiery and satanic raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"  
Ferio again thought for a while before he developed the brilliant number...."The sixth one!"  
As the green haired prince had become more than just irritating the PikaGenie was getting tired of his stupidity. "There are currently only two Zelda games...So one or two?"  
"One...or two...one....or two..." Ferio pondered this answer for a good long time, seven hours to be exact before, "One...or three....wait...darn now I have to start all over."  
The PikaGenie hearing this bursts into bright blue flames with stress marks dancing above his head. A Chibi Dilandau sneaks onto the screen behind the PikaGenie and begins to stare in awe at the blue flames.  
Ferio notices this strange boy before anyone else, "You're not from Rayearth!" The green haired boy proceeds to kick the silver haired boy off screen. Flames soon envelop Ferio and the camera cuts to Dilandau who has is arms crossed over each other pointing and Geo and Eagle while whistling and staring at some lint.  
The PikaGenie glares at Ferio and hisses at him "Just Chose."  
Ferio looks at the PikaGenie and simply says, "Uh...Can I use a life line?"  
"Make your wish now or have no wish at all!" The PikaGenie screams forcing Ferio to squeak out the words: Ocarina of Time. Then the horror began  
An explosion goes off as Ferio makes his wish distracting the PikaGenie. All the sudden Batman stands up from behind a pile of metal pipes. Robin runs over to Batman, "Gee-golly-willickers Batman I thought you were dead for sure."  
"Its okay Robin, these heavy metal pipes saved me." Batman said patting the heavy pipes that lay next to him.  
As it regained concentration after seeing Gothem's favorite hero the PikaGenie groaned. "Very well." The magical copyrighted satanic crimson beast waved its tiny paw about. Glittery crimson dust flowed in like a rolling fog.  
Coughing was soon heard. The mist lifted to reveal one of Nintendo's greatest creations...*cough**cough* you had better know who I mean. *...Link!  
The blond boy looked around frantically. He dug around in his tunic and pulled out the ocarina, sighing in relief. Link looked up at Ferio and promptly screamed in horror. "Not you! Please oh please let it be a nightmare!"  
Ferio's amber eyes lit up. "Link! It's you!"  
The seventeen year old Hero of Time started to back away, clutching his ocarina. "No! No more game overs! Don't touch the controller! No buttons! I dun' wanna die!!" Link turned to run away, slamming into PikaGenie.  
The fiery, sardonic PikaGenie laughed-- or it could be considered laughter. "No, no blondie. This green haired idiot wishes to replace you with his equally foolish friends. They must be foolish- they're his friends."  
Link's eyes lit up. "I get a break?! Really?!" *grins like an idiot and jumps* "Woohoo!"  
Ferio sniffled. "You called me an idiot."  
The PikaGenie shrugged and waved his paw around. *screen is dominated once more by red smoke*Coughing Link* Twelve of Ferio's friends appear and the fog clears*  
Link *jaw drops/drool/ hearts floating around* "It's you!!!!" *glomps the only girl who can beat any and all Zelda games with flying colors and NOT use a guide book* "I LOVE you!!"  
Angel sweat drops. Eagle glares. Zazu giggles. Raven takes photos. Hikaru blinks in confusion. Miki click the stopwatch incessantly. Geo stops Miki from clicking the stopwatch incessantly. Lantis picks flowers. Nova screams about killing squirrels. Jade whines about how she beat Zelda, too--even is she did have 147 gameovers--. Umi points out that that guy is in a tunic and hugging Angel for some reason. Ascot whines and readjusts his lens/  
"Enough!" PikaGenie screams, sending the group to Hyrule and taping Link to a couch.  
Link pouts. "Jerk!"  
  
.........  
  
"...Zazu...I've got a hookshot!" Angel announces triumphantly. Angel and Zazu are both wearing green now. Angel has black pants and a green halter top styled as a sleeveless blouse as well as leather gloves and boots. Zazu's wearing...the usual. "Yaay! A sword, too! ...Wow! It's Links Master Sword!" Looks up, "Thanks, Link!"  
Out on a couch, Link blushes and mutters something that the tape on his mouth makes inaudible. Angel blinks a few times. "What did he say?"  
Zazu stands up and dusts himself off. "I think he said, 'You have a Bubblegum Crisis OVA character attached to your left leg.'"  
Angel looks down, sees Maki Stingray, and groans. "Why do these men like me? I'm a trigger happy, sword-toting, smart girl, who hates math." ...men shouldn't like Angel...or women.  
"You're a product of public education, all right... In short, I have no clue why." Zazu answers.  
Maki's icy blue eyes look up at Angel. He smiles congenially and pulls a paper out of his pocket, holding it up to Angel. "It says you go to the Forest Temple... If it helps, I'm not a human male, I'm a boomer.... A cyborg designed to learn and grow. I am very much like a human; I even eat sleep, and think for myself."  
Angel sweat drops and pats him on the head. "Thanks. Bye." *Maki pouts* "...What???"  
"Can I stay with you?" Maki asks, giving her the puppy dog look. "You're warm and nice."  
Angel nods. "Just do me a favor. Leg off."  
*They trek into the temple. Two wolfos pop up* the wolfoses slash as Zazu and miss by a head, cuz he's so short. Angel charges in, with a mad battle cry and swinging the sword about. The two wolfo's take one look at Angel, scream 'not her! Waah!!!!!!!" and run away.  
They run into a giant skulltula. It attacks Zazu and misses. It sees Angel and flees for dear life.  
Angel whines. "Oh come on! I've had to use fairies before! I'm not perfect!"  
"This place is so dull." Zazu complains.  
They pass through another door and find themselves in the main room of the temple. An elevator stands in the middle of the room, on a square raised platform. There is a different colored torch at each end of the square- on red, one blue, one green, and one purple.  
Zazu sings merrily, "Dos, two beers I'd like two Beers, Ray, The guy behind the Bar, Me, a guy I buy beer for, Fa, a long long way for beer! So, I'd like another beer, La, la la la la la la, Tea, I'd rather have some Beer! And that will bring us back to Dos, os os os, Dos." He continues this until Maki claps his hand over Zazu's mouth.  
"Shhh..."  
They step into the room and four differently colored ghosts appear, each holding its coordinated torch. The four ghosts fly up to the group and blow raspberries at them, with mechanical precision, Maki whips out some bottles and snatched each one, "Ooh, shiny colors..." Maki stares at the glowing bottles.  
"Good, good! We're making excellent time! Now we just need the boss key and then we-" Angel was cut off.  
"-That'll be, um...fifty rupees!" *sound of gems chinking* "Thank you! Enjoy your glow bottle!" Maki waves as some plant thing hobbles off with the green ghost in a bottle.  
"Maki!" Zazu shouts "We may have possibly needed that!" Zazu starts to vent, waving a ratchet around...  
"Fifty rupees, please." Maki smiles and hands the blue ghost to a Gerudo thief with gold eyes, red hair, and a red desert outfit. "Have a good day!"  
"Stupid robot! Quit it!!" Zazu waves the ratchet violently.  
Angel sits by a torch and speaks to a wolfos..."You see, I'm not really THAT good at the game...It's kinda a sixth sense, y'know. But, but I see where the confusion could be. I know I've got a Slayer's ring for all the monsters I've killed, but you learn from the mistakes of others. You stand a fighting chance. I've played the game a lot. That's all. So go out there and be the best darn evil creature you can be!" Pep talk over, the wolfos slobbers all over her face and scampers off.  
"...well, I like your face, so...forty rupees." Zazu face faults as Maki makes another transition, selling the red ghost in a bottle. A tall fish man strides away.  
"Darn you, you...you...machine!! I never thought there would be a machine I hated, but you proved me wrong!"  
"Come on, on you two! Let's use the elevator!" Angel chimes, jumping up and down. "Then, we'll beat the boss!"  
"That comes to...fifty rupees...Thank you. Bye!" Zazu hyperventilates as Maki sells the purple poe to Gannondorf (Villain. Current King of Evil) and the black clad man skips merrily off.  
"Didyouseewhathejustdid?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!!!" Zazu screams, whacking Maki with a wrench. "Stupidstupidstupid!"  
Maki falls to the floor. The boss, Phantom Gannon, rises out of the floor. "Bwahahaha! Fear me!!"  
Zazu *still tantruming* "Darn you, you stupid thing!" Zazu thunks Phantom Gannon with the wrench.  
Phantom Gannon falls to the floor, "Waah! You're mean!" ...It dissolves...  
Angel whines, "That was no fun!" Changes moods. "But, we've got money! Lots o' money!"  
  
.........  
  
.....Fire Temple....Oooh no..........  
Eagle steps to the bridge and a wall of fire shoots up, nearly lighting him a flame. "Waah!" He jumps back, stunned.  
Dilandau *hanging from a stalactite* "I so did not do that!!"  
Eagle glares up at him, "You stupid transvestite!!"  
Ferio taps him on the shoulder. "Don't tease the animals!"  
Dilandau growls and disappears in some odd fashion.  
...After a while of Eagle getting pinned to walls and Ferio screwing up the ocarina songs, they reach the home of the red dragon.  
It rises out of the lava, roaring as it flies.  
Dilandau pops up again. "Care for some tea?"  
"..Nope." Ferio replies, shaking his head.  
"Sure!" Eagle takes a saucer. "Ooh , I love chamomile."  
"Sugar?"  
"Please."  
"Waaahh!! It's gonna get us!!" Ferio ducked... Nothing happened. He looked up a find... a midget.  
"I'll handle this." The boy with strange hair and a pyramid-shaped necklace grinned and pulled out a card. "Time to duel!" ...Re-mixed theme music plays..  
"Who are you?!" Ferio demands.  
"I'm Yugi."  
More theme music...  
"Stop that!" Ferio screams. The music stops.  
Yugi pulls out a card. "I will use... pesky weeds!"  
The dragon crashes down, wrapped in vines.  
Eagle and Ferio grab the fire medallion and scamper off.  
"Come back, darn you!!" Yam calls, chasing them.  
  
.........  
  
And now, the Water Temple. I fear for Links world.  
"Ouch...Ouch!...Goddarnit! [censored]ing ceiling!!! When will they build a temple suitable for the monstrously tall?!" Geo wails as he repeatedly slams into the ceiling and halls and walls and paths and overhangs and platforms and-  
"Shaddup!!! You beastle writers are insufferable!!" Miki scream his face reddens in embarrassment.  
*sound of crickets chirping and Geo swearing*  
Hikaru, who was, until recently, preoccupied, "*gasp* Miki, I've misjudged you!!"  
Geo, "Bloody hell, don't use his lines against him!"  
"You're not British!"  
"Well, duh..ouch!"  
Suddenly, a huge spider-crab pops up and attacks.  
"Flamearrow! Hiyaah!" Hikaru calls, sending her magical attack into the water. The water bubbles. Hikaru tried repeatedly with no result. This continues for some hours, all the while, Hikaru fails to realize she's making a sauna.  
"Finally, the mini-boss, too bored and impatient to tolerate it, suddenly appears. Hikaru draws her sword and they battle. After five minutes, Hikaru is bleeding severely, ShadowLink laughs  
"Oh no, the red-hair girl!" Geo cries.  
Hikaru, with her last ounce of strength, kick him in the...you'll figure it out.  
"Ow! Jerk! You're almost as bad as Link himself!" ShadowLink wails, crying.  
"Whudda ya mean?" Geo asks, munching some m&m's.  
"Well-well-well...he kicks me and beasts me and calls.me.mean.names! He's so abusive! Heroes aren't always the best, you know. He's soo cruel and malignant. Nobody knows what it's like."  
Miki clicks his stopwatch at this dramatic moment. It is 6:66...isn't that a lucky number or something? "Poor fellow... Please continue." Miki gestures toward a burgundy couch. ShadowLink sits down on the mysterious appearance couch and Miki pulls up a wooden chair from somewhere.  
ShadowLink sniffs. "He hits me with hammers and lights me on fire and-"  
"-Hold that thought." Miki says, looking at Dilandau, who conveniently appears out of nowhere.  
"I DIDN'T do THAT, either! Stop blaming me!!!!!" Dilandau yells, storming off.  
Miki turns back to ShadowLink. "Don't worry... I know about this great therapist who will help you and rebuild your emotional health." *hands SL a card*  
"Thanks." ShadowLink bows and walks off.  
The Boss, now infuriated by this crap, rises out of the water. Music plays...  
Miki clicks his stopwatch to the music. The monster wails, beating itself against a wall. Clickclickclick.... Clickyclickclickclick.. clickaclicka-clickclick... clickclickclickclick-click....Okay, we're getting WAY too into this....The beast screamed and spontaneously combusted. A fish woman runs in and jumps into Miki's arms, "My hero!"  
Geo gaped. "That's not natural."  
  
..........  
  
...Yeah, well, we'll sum it up. Screw the Desert Colossus. The shadow temple... Lantis ran into the dark screaming. Jade and the boss opened a café where they play bongos and compose/recite poetry. Nova recognized some of her old *friends* among the zombies. Jade also has a T.V. show: Redead Aerobics...Oh, and Raven and Ascot sold Umi for some beef jerky. Angel wished for a candy bar and, thankfully, Raven wished ....to own Yugi?! What the froop?! Eventually, the PikaGenie got bored and returned them and put Link back in his game...where he had to 'settle up' with a now- assertive shadow.  
...And life returned to normal. or the closest thing to normal for us freaks!... Until one day...  
Zazu comes running in, "I sold Eagle for two beads!" everyone give him the look. "Oh! I sold Eagle for two beads!" runs around in little circles.  
Angel, "I want one of those. He was my property."  
Randi, "Hahahaha! My revenge it....I end this story! Ha!"  
  
___________________  
  
Thank you for those of you who stuck with us all the way through. That was the end. Sorry I took so long. Stay tuned for our next comedy "Escaflowne....We Are Sooo Doomed"  
  
Thank you 


End file.
